zeldafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario Blog Comentario:SmashDavid97/The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword VS The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/@comment-190.150.75.51-20140719054814
Bueno para mi TW es simplemente ABURRIDO es un repaso total de todos los Zeldas anteriores vease el ejemplo del templo del desierto en la parte donde se tiene que buscar el fuego de las lamparas de los fantasmas.... (Ocarina of time) y la historia es aburrida hasta decir ya no sin duda es el zelda que tiene mas CLASISISMO. El estupido uso de rupias de la armadura magica el hecho de que sean 5 piezas de corazon.... Graficos con texturas borrosas y malas cuando uno se acerca... Una paleta de colores poco variada... que la version de Wii tenga un mejor uso del control... El hecho de no conocer nuevas razas mas que los gorones zoras bla bla bla Y para mi los Bosses son extremadamente faciles ya que si le preguntas a Midna ella te dice lo que tienes que hacer (en los templos no para mi deberia de ser alreves) la banda sonora es pesima hasta el momento no he sentido que una cancion se me pegue tanto como la OtherWorld de A link to the past.... o la cancion de cuando link viaja en el pelicaro.... almenos para mi esos son los puntos malos Los puntos buenos son tener un Link licantropo el excelente uso del olfato, vista y movimientos de cuando nada o ataca... Los NPC son variados y entretenidos. El diseño de los trajes especialmente el de Zora... y muchos usos interesantes de los item's como por ejemplo las bombas acuaticas y explosivas. Pero sin duda para mi el ganador y lo considero como el mejor zelda para mi es Skyward Sword es la cumbre que rompe el ciclo zelda al que todos estaban acostumbrados y mi caso hasta aburrido.... Graficos coloridos y muy claros si se juega en una tele HD a los 480p del wii El uso de Wii mote perfecto!!! a los que les falla es por falta de iluminacion.... La musica instrumentada una marca clasica de Nintendo muy buena la cancion del menu principal de seleccion Una historia que narra el principio del zelda junto con la forjacion de la espada maestra (el momento en que se saca es epico) no hay que poner pausa para seleccionar un Item... La resistencia de link que lo hace ver mas humano... el hecho que este entrenado como caballero... para el uso de la espada y escudo (me parece ridiculo que un campesino de una villa use tan bien la espada y escudo) que el escudo se te rompa y que el mejor sea de nuevo el escudo sagrado y que cueste un poco obtenerlo... El hecho de ver nuevas razas los Kyu los paradusas y recordar los mejores como el Goron Guia No tiene ralentizaciones ni bajas de Framerate y los juicios son interesantes ya que link no puede usar nada... solo correr. Sin embargo tiene puntos malos tambien como que no hay muchas misiones Sidequest... aunque yo siempre me voy a la campaña principal... el viaje en pelicaro maravilla al principio pero termina aburriendo. no hay dificultad alguna excepto en la batalla final el diseño de las mazmorras es muy buen pero lineal.... pero lo que me gusta son todas sus novedades ya que Twilight no introdujo mucho mas que un link licantropo y alguno que otro item interesante... sin embargo SS redefinio totalmente el concepto de un juego de Zelda.... que almenos para mi que he jugado toda la saga entera me ah dejado fascinado el hecho de reinventar un saga tan tremenda... en fin espero les guste mi critica me registrare luego en su Blog que me parece muy bueno... que el espiritu de las Diosas los acompañe. :D